Sealants are often applied at the interface of substrate surfaces to achieve a seal at such interfaces that is durable and often impervious to fluid leaks. Many sealants will cure under ambient conditions if given enough time. However, since curing time can become a limiting factor on a production line, accelerated curing times for sealants are desirable. Sealants have been developed comprising curing agents that react chemically with a curing initiator, or curing initiating event, to accelerate the curing rate of applied sealants. Sealants comprising resins have been developed that use an external energy source (e.g., radiation, including ultraviolet (UV) light) to trigger or otherwise initiate curing of such sealant materials. Unfortunately, when manual application of sealants is required, especially in a confined space, an operator may risk exposure to hazardous amounts of UV-light required to initiate cure of applied sealants.